Madagascar Movie 1
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Basically the movie but I added Anna to the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Madagascar and how I want it to go. **

**The beginning**

Our story starts with a zebra.

Running happily into the wild with penguins flying past it. He then jumps over a valley. The zebra does 3 flips and lands on the other side of the clearing. He passed a bush. Out from behind this bush was a lion with a crazed looked on his face. It could be assumed that the circle of life will be continued with the lion eating the zebra, but in this story that isn't the case.

" Surprise!" The lion Surprised the zebra. As the wild background changes to the Central Park Zoo in New York City, the zebra jumps back and falls of the treadmill he was on.

" Ahhhh!" He yelled. Then hit the cage behind him.

" Alex! Do not interrupt me when I'm daydreaming! When the zebra's in the zone; leave him alone!" The zebra yelled.

" Aww! Come on Marty! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!" Alex the lion said.

" Hey man! Thanks!" Marty the zebra replied.

Alex then began to have a tooth ache. " Oh! Ah! Oooo! Hey, umm, I got-I got something stuck in my teeth! It's riving me crazy! Can you help me out here? Please?" He begged.

Marty stood up on his two hind legs. " Ahh, you came to the right place my friend! Dr. Marty DDS, is in the house! Please hop on top of my sterilized examination table! If you may."

Alex hopped on the side of the cage and Marty looked through the lions mouth. " I don't see anything." Marty said.

" It's out on the left!" Alex said with his mouth wide opened. " Ah ha! Just don't talk with your mouth full." Alex nodded and Marty went back to looking.

" Ahh! It's right here!" Marty then pulled out a snow globe. " What the heck is this doing in there?" He asked as he held the globe.

Alex stood up and held out his arms. " Happy Birthday!"

" Aww! Hey thanks man! You put it in behind the tooth! You alright!" Marty told Alex all appreciative.

Alex grabbed the snow globe away from Marty. " These aren't even on the shelf yet! Here! Check it out! Check it out! Look at that! Woo! Look at that!" Alex said all excited.

Marty looked at the snow globe. It showed Alex in a roaring position. " Look at that! It's snowing." Marty put the globe down and saw Alex doing the same thing. " 10 years old, huh? A decade! Double digits!The big one oo!" Alex said as he put up his paws as a one an zero. Marty was smiling but then his smile went away. Alex then assumed the worst.

" You don't like it?" He asked.  
Marty reassured him.

" No, no! It's great!" He said with the smile. " Ah! You hate it! I should have gotten you the Alex alarm clock! That's the one! That's the big seller!" Marty put the globe down with his other presents from Alex.

" No, no. The presents great, really. It's just that another year has come and gone and I'm still doing the same old thing: Stand over here! Trot over there! Eta some grass! Walk back over here!" Alex then got Marty's point.

" I see your problem."  
"Maybe I should go to law school?" Marty suggested.

" You just need to brake out of that boring routine!" Alex jumped up and said.

" How?" Marty asked.

" Throw out the old act! Get out there! Who knows what you gonna do! Make it up as you go along! Ad lib, improvise, on the fly, boom, boom, boom!" Alex finished. " Really?" Marty asked. Alex jumped of the wall and said " You know! Make it fresh!" Marty nodded.

" Fresh, huh? Ok, I can do fresh!" He said. Alex nodded. " Oh," Marty wasn't finished, " So I have seen you and Anna alone together a lot lately? Are you two," Marty made his hooves kiss as in if Alex had kissed Anna yet, " You know?" Then Marty raised his eyebrows. Alex got the point and denied quickly. " Ewww! What? No! We are just friends! I think...Well," Alex began to think, " She is my girlfriend but we haven't really...kissed yet." Alex folded his arms. Marty gasped. " Man! What is wrong with you! The first kiss is everything in a relationship!"

Alex though about it. Then shock of the subject. Then the bell rang through out the zoo. The time shown was 9:00 a.m. Alex got all excited.

" Here come the people Marty! Ohh! I love the people! It's fun people fun time! Whoo!" Alex yelled then jumped into the next Exhibit.

" Let's go Gloria! Up and at em'! We're opened!." Alex had jumped in to the hippo exhibit and was dancing frantically on her back. The hippo yawned.

" What day is it?" She asked.

Alex was singing in his little own tune. " It's Friday! Field Trip Day! Da, da, da, da!"

Gloria tried to be enthusiastic. " Yes! It's Field trip Day! Let's get up and go! Ten more minutes..." Then she went back to Sleep as Alex swung around the light pole and went to the following Exhibit.

Alex stood and stomped on the Giraffes enclosure. " Come on! Melman, Melman, Melman! Melman, Melman, Melman! Wake up! Rise and Shine! It's another fabulous day in the big apple! Let's go!" A flushing noise was heard. The a Giraffe with a cone on his head came out.

" Not for me! I'm calling in sick!" Alex leaned over and was disappointed. " What?"

" I found a brown- another brown spot on my shoulder! Right here! See! Right the- Right there! You see?" Melman asked.

Alex grabbed a hold of his cone. " Melman, you know it's all in you head. Hmm?"

The the last Exhibit that Alex visited was the Tiger enclosure.

" Hey Anna! Anna Banana? It's show time!" Alex yelled. The tiger exhibit was a big cage. Anna was no where to be found. Then she popped out of no where hanging upside down with her tail hanging to the top of the cage.

" Booo!" She yelled.

" Ahhhh!" Alex yelled and jumped back scared.

Anna laughed. " You fall for it all the time Alex! And it is so funny to see your face!" Alex laughed a bit too.

" Well save it for the hot shots honey! It's show time!" Then Alex gave Anna a peck on the cheek and Anna gave Alex a peck on the for head.  
" Bye Alex!" " Bye Anna!" Then Anna went back into hiding and Alex went back to his exhibit.

* * *

When the zoo gates opened, there came a flood of people bursting into the zoo.

" Let's go! Come on!" They said.

A man walked by the monkey exhibit. He threw away His coffee. Then a chimpanzee came and took, out of the trash can, a news paper, donut, and Coffee.

" Phil," The Chimpanzee said as he hit the other Chimp. Phil had Root beer cans on his belly. Phil grabbed the cup of coffee and gurgled it in his mouth.

The other Chimp, Mason then sat down and started to read the news paper

* * *

Marty started to stretch.

"Oh I'm gonna be fresh! Straight out the ground! Tasty fresh! Freshalicious," He took a sip from his Alex the lion cup and spit it out," Ziploc Fresh!"

The intercom came on.

" Ladies and Gentlmen, children of all ages, The Central park Zoo would Proudly Presents," Alex was behind his steps to the crowd and was repeating everything the intercom had said, " The King of New York City. Alex The Lion!"

" It's show time!" Marty said.

Alex was on his stage and pressed a button with his foot. It made his mane wave in the wind. " Roar!" He yelled as he did his famous Roar pose. Confetti shot up from both sides of Alex. And the enormous crowd cheered on.

Alex looked around at the people as they took pictures. He posed for every picture.

Now it was Marty's turn.

" Gather around people! Big how about to start," He said as he rolled his front hooves and then kicked up the back ones, " Check out the zebra taking care of bizz! That's right!" As that went on, Alex was doing push-ups with on of his paws in the background.

Marty then got a mouth full of water and swished it around in his mouth. He then spit it in to the air. He caught it at the last second. Marty did this four times and then sprayed it unsuspectingly at the parents. The children cheered.

Alex was doing the wave. He did it to the left, right, and then the middle.

Gloria did a spin and came up from the water, while someone took pictures of her.

Melman on the other hand was panicking. Then he got an MRI.

Now it was Anna's turn. People gatherd around her cage to try and see her. But all they saw was just a jungle in the back.

Then when they least expected it, Anna jumped from the top of the cage and scared them. The people dropped their stuff and left. Anna laughed.

" Haaaa. I gets them every time. Now back into hiding..." Then she hid again.

**How are you liking it?**

**I decided to do my own Madagascar story with Anna in it.  
**

**I should make the next chap tomorrow but then again I have Disney on Ice to go to! So excited! I been to a lot but they just keep getting better and better!  
**

**Well see ya lates peeps!  
**

**Review your thoughts!  
**


	2. One chap stories

**One Chap stories from now on.**

**Alright guys instead of chapters I am going to have one chapter stories. Which means this story right here is going to be one chapter but the whole movie. So don't be mad and upset if the story isn't posted the next day or something. I will have it done and then instead of reading it and then waiting ont eh chapters, you can read it and then read the whole story. So this, particular story I am mixing in chap 1 and 2 and the others.**


End file.
